User talk:Dragonian King
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Awesome Webkinz Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Dragonian King page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Flower1470 (Talk) 22:59, March 17, 2012 Rollback rights For now, I'm removing your Rollback rights. This is just a little test, so don't freak out. XD You're still a Chat Mod though. "Don't care about what others think, because they don't do it that often". 21:48, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Real Quick I was wondering why you added a box for "description" on the Food Template. And also what we would put there. Thanks, Lily ♥ 20:36, June 3, 2012 (UTC) NEVERMIND. Lily ♥ 20:37, June 3, 2012 (UTC)\ Yeah, I found that out a little too late. I should have waited and learned. >.< Lily ♥ 20:38, June 3, 2012 (UTC) I hope this is okay.......... this. If you have any problems, just say so. Lily ♥ 21:07, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Quick question Quick question, when will you return to TT, since you have became active again. Also, what about here? Me, Lily and Penny usually come on at the Shopping times. ALOT of progress has been made since you left. We do hope you return. We miss your funny shenanigans. Chrisgaff 02:01, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Ok, well we usually come on at 1:00 or 6:30 your time. Chrisgaff 21:36, July 25, 2012 (UTC) RE:I gots a question Okay...... well, since you kinda dissappeared for a few days there, I'll get you up-to-date: For the past three days, I've been trying to get the background to this wiki to look right with the right picture. I got a nice picture, and been resizing it for the past 30 minutes. FINALLY, I got it to work. Penny and Chris had known about this, however, you haven't. I think that's great idea, but, both Penny and I agree that the tiles make it look...... weird and random. I'm not saying weird and random is bad, but....... Penny hates it. :P Anyway, next time, before you do something major, please let one of us know. I would've told you, but again, you kinda disappeared. ~Lily ♥ 13:30, August 11, 2012 (UTC) GUESS WHAT So, I checked the TT wiki just now, and this is what I saw: http://toontown.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Theevina/Good_News! I am like, SO happy!!!! (IN YOUR FACE, FLYING!!!!) First, we can't let anybody know that we created this wiki. That would result in someone reporting Penny and I to Wikia, and that won't be good. Again, they have no proof anyway, but better safe than sorry. ~Lily ♥ 13:45, August 15, 2012 (UTC) You're right, it has. My 2 friends and sister all Admins on the same site; what could be better that?!?!?!?! -Lily Time for today (Chris, I know you're reading this! Or, at least, you better be. :P) Surprisingly, my dad didn't yell at me too bad, lol. I'll be on 5 your time, as usual. ~Lily ♥ 12:36, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Already did. XD. --Chrisgaff 20:34, August 29, 2012 (UTC) RE: A favor I didn't know what room you wanted, so I took a picture of both! :D! ~Lily ♥ 23:42, August 31, 2012 (UTC) RE: A favor. Ok, Here you go. And I didn't know if you wanted the Guest room or not, so.... So there you are. Now go make some comics, Silly billy. :P Chrisgaff 18:23, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Just an FYI I won't be on today. I'll be on tomorrow ( Wednesday ) at 1, your time. Chrisgaff 20:03, September 4, 2012 (UTC) RE: Uber Training No problem. I'm bringing Lily, but I suggest you bringing Salty. There's a theory behind that; I'll have to explain later. :P ~Lily ♥ 22:31, September 15, 2012 (UTC)